


Corporate Contract Cocksucker

by firebird68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat, F/F, Forced, Free Use, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Mind Break, Other, blowjob, cum in mouth, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Ella is late for work...again. Instead of firing her, her boss offers her a new position. After signing the contract, Ella realizes the new position: company cumslut.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Corporate Contract Cocksucker

“Welcome, Miss. Right this way.”

Ella smiled at the valet who had opened the door to her limo and stepped out, careful to make sure her expensive and short dress didn’t ride up and give anyone too good of a view. She walked past everyone in the long line outside of the club and went straight to the front. Eyes turned as she passed. Men gazed with lust, and women stared with envy. She ignored it all with a slight smile, fully aware of the effect she had on people.

“Ella.” She said, smiling charmingly at the enormous bouncer guarding the front door. “I’m on the list.”

“Of course, Miss Sanders!” he exclaimed, moving to the side to wave her through. “Please enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I’ll try.” She said, slyly.

People watched with jealousy and admiration as she was allowed to skip past the entire line that extended several blocks. It was the hottest club in the city, after all, so everyone was clambering to get in. Ella once again turned eyes inside the fancy and elaborate room. Hips swaying seductively, accented by her beautiful dress, she sashayed to the bar and took a seat. A bartender recognized her and immediately rushed over to take her order.

“May I get you a drink, Miss Sanders?” he asked.

“Martini, please.” She answered, passing him a crisp hundred-dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you, Miss. That’s very kind of you.”

He turned to begin making her drink. As she sat, primly, awaiting the alcohol, someone slid into the seat next to her. She glanced to the side and noticed it was John Johnson, the famous movie star.

“You must be Ella Sanders.” He said, flashing his famous, winning smile at her. “I must say, you’re even more beautiful than I’ve heard.”

“I know.” She confidently replied.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

“I’m afraid you’re too late.” She said, as the bartender slid her martini across the bar.

“Ah, I see.” He looked a bit disappointed. “Well, maybe you would like to join me for dinner sometime. Just the two of us.”

“Hmm, sounds tempting.” She teased. “Maybe next time we meet.”

“Very well. And one more thing, Ella.” He said, leaning down toward her. “Wake up.”

“What?” she asked.

“WAKE UP!”

Ella snapped awake from her dream. Her alarm was blaring in her ear and daylight was streaming around her window blinds. She groaned and slapped the button on top of her alarm, finally cutting off the annoying beeping. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Rats. She was really enjoying that dream. Unfortunately, she was not an ultra-famous socialite beauty that megastars were begging to take out to dinner. She was just single, twenty-two-year-old Ella. In her room, perpetually tired, eight thirty in the morning. Wait…eight thirty?! She was late for work!

Flinging her blankets off her and flying to the bathroom, Ella turned on the shower as she was brushing her teeth. ‘Crap, crap, crap, crap…’ went through her head as she rushed through her morning routine. It was the quickest shower she had ever taken, and she only had time to throw on some basic makeup and pin her hair back in a quick bun, as was required by office dress code.

Her clothes that she hurriedly threw on were also dress code compliant, a simple black business skirt with black stockings and a white dress shirt with a black blazer. Ella was still buttoning her shirt over her jiggling boobs as she raced out to her car. ‘Please start!’ she prayed, turning the key to her ancient Honda Civic which was older than she was. After a few tries, the rusted jalopy coughed and sputtered to life and she tore off at mach speed (45 miles per hour), weaving through traffic.

“Sorry!” she yelled behind her as an angry horn emitted from the driver she had just cut off. She really needed to get to work. This was her third time being late in only twelve weeks. She had just started working as a temp at an upscale law firm downtown. It had taken her months to even get a job coming out of college in this overly populated city and she could not afford to be fired already.

“Late again?” asked Gary, the kind old parking garage attendant as he checked her lot pass.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She grumbled.

“Don’t worry, young lady.” He smiled, handing her back her badge. “Life gets better.”

“Yeah?” she asked. “I sure hope so.”

Ella scraped the concrete pillar next to her parking spot as she hurriedly pulled in, but she didn’t really care. Her old rust bucket was already covered in dents and dings. She power walked into the building as quick as she could manage on her high heels, passing the lobby security guard, Ben.

“Did that museum piece of yours break down or something?” he asked with a grin.

“Very funny.” She snapped. “I overslept.”

“That car’s an embarrassment.” He called after her, as the elevator doors shut and began to move.

“Yeah, yeah.” She muttered.

Ella hoped that she could quietly sneak into the office without being noticed. The firm consisted of about a dozen women and they were all busy going over cases and buried in their work. She tiptoed towards her desk and sat down, feeling hopeful that she had succeeded. She had not.

“Very nice of you to join us, Miss Sanders.”

Ella winced and turned around to find her boss, Jannette, standing at the entrance to her cubicle. She did not look happy. Her arms were crossed, and her high heel was tapping the ground impatiently.

“As I am sure you are aware, work begins at eight every morning, Monday through Friday.” Jannette said.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am!” Ella said. “I just had some issues this morning and my alarm didn’t go off and my car w-…”

“Save it.” Jannette interrupted her, waving her hand dismissively. “Be in my office in fifteen minutes.”

She walked off, her heels clicking on the tiles. Ella’s spirits dropped. She was pretty sure this was it. She was getting fired now for certain. She sat at her desk, tapping a pen against her keyboard, too nervous to focus on work. Jannette was very intimidating. She was a stunningly beautiful woman; tall, blonde, and curvy but her business demeanor was just as icy as her blue eyes. Ella was not looking forward to this conversation. When fifteen minutes had passed, she stood and went to Jannette’s office. With a deep breath to steady her nerves, she twisted the handle and poked her head in.

Jannette was on the phone and glanced up as Ella’s head poked in. She waved the girl in and continued her phone conversation. Ella stood across from the elaborate desk, her hands clasped in front of her. Jannette barked orders for a few more minutes to the poor bastard on the other end of the phone before hanging up. She leaned forward, steepling her fingers and looking Ella up and down.

“Have a seat, Miss Sanders.” She said.

Ella timidly sat down, fidgeting with her skirt.

“I’ll be frank.” Jannette started. “You’re not cut out for this position.”

Panic swelled in Ella’s chest.

“Please, I really need this job!” she pleaded. “I can’t afford to get fired right now. I promise that I..”

Jannette silenced her with a raised hand and a steely look.

“You aren’t cut out for this position.” She continued. “However, I have another job that I know you will be perfect for. It’s a full-time position with a salary so you will no longer be a temp.”

Relief flooded through Ella as she realized she was not being fired. Now, she was curious.

“What’s the position?” she asked.

“You remember the original contract you signed when you were given a job at this company?” Jannette asked, reaching into her desk.

Ella nodded in affirmation.

“Well, you will have to sign a new one that will encompass this new opening. Sign and I’ll show you what your new job will be.”

She took out a stapled packet of papers and flipped to the last page. After signing her name on the ‘Employer’ line, she passed it to Ella along with a pen. Ella eagerly accepted the pen and signed on the ‘Employee’ line before handing it back.

“Very good.” Jannette smiled. “Now come back her and get on your knees.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Ella wasn’t sure she had heard correctly.

“Come back here and get on your knees.” Jannette said, firmly.

Ella shook her head, sure she was going crazy.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, ma’am.” She said.

“This is the position you just signed up for.” Jannette explained. “Company relief. This is a stressful environment, that’s no secret. The ladies could use something to take their minds off work once in a while to increase production. More accurately, someone.”

“You can’t be serious!” Ella complained. “I did not agree to that!”

Jannette’s expression immediately turned serious.

“You most certainly did agree to that, Miss Ella.” She said, pointing to the front page of the contract that read ‘Stress relief’ under the position title. “I’m afraid it’s too late to back out. If you will take a look at page three, it lays out all the legal ramifications associated with breach of contract.”

Ella flipped to the third page and scanned down the page. If the employee should at any point breach this contract, they will be liable for the amount of…

“Seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars?!” Ella exclaimed. “I can’t afford that!”

“Then I suggest you get back here and get on your knees!” Jannette ordered.

Ella gulped and reluctantly rose from her seat and ambled around the desk. Jannette swiveled her chair to face the young woman and smiled, pointing to the carpet before her. Ella hesitated but eventually knelt. Jannette leaned forward to unzip the back of her skirt.

“Help me out?” she suggested.

Ella slipped her fingers into either side of the tight, black skirt but paused, looking up at the gorgeous blonde.

“I’m not a lesbian.” She complained.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Jannette laughed. “Now please, if you would.”

Ella sighed and tugged the skirt down over Jannette’s curvaceous hips. Jannette raised herself up off the chair to allow the tight material of her skirt and panties to slip down her thighs and fall to the ground where she stepped out of them. Ella looked up and blinked, certain she was still dreaming. Bobbing over her was a long, thick penis. She flinched as it swayed down toward her face and tapped her on the cheek. She was not dreaming.

“What the hell!?” Ella exclaimed. “You have a dick!”

“How astute of you to notice, Miss Ella.” Jannette chuckled. “Yes, I do indeed have a penis. In fact, every woman working here has one. You’re our first hire without one.”

“But…But…” Ella stammered, still in shock. “You’re a woman!”

“Futanari, actually.” Jannette corrected her. “That’s the official terminology. Now, if you would be so kind, please perform your duties. I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first time.”

Ella was now even more dismayed than before. While she had not been excited in the least about eating out pussy, it would surely have been far easier than wrestling this anaconda. Ella had had limited sexual experiences in her young life, and none even measured close to the nine inch beast hovering in front of her. She reached forward, apprehensive, and wrapped her tiny hand around the base. A chill ran through her as she realized it was thicker than her wrist. Jannette sighed at the feeling of Ella’s soft, warm fingers wrapped around her.

“That’s it.” She encouraged. “Stroke it for me.”

Ella complied, moving her hand up to the tip and back. She slowly caressed the thick length as best she could. She had only given a couple hand jobs before, so this was not in her wheel house. Her college degree hadn’t exactly prepared her for this. She took a sharp intake as a bead of clear pre-cum emerged from the tip. To her dismay, it rolled down the head and bottom of the shaft to drip on her fingers.

Ella hated cum. The taste, the feel, everything. Now, it was coating her fingers. On the bright side, it did provide some lubrication and allowed her hand to slide up and down more easily. Feeling her right hand tiring a bit, she switched, replacing her left on the slick shaft and resuming her up and down motion.

“That’s it, sweetie.” Jannette coached. “A little tighter…faster.”

Ella obeyed all of Jannette’s suggestions, terrified of being called for breach of contract. She bit her tongue in concentration and switched hands again, milking more pre-cum from the tip of the humongous penis.

“Lick it.” Jannette said. “Put that little tongue to good use.”

Ella frowned and balked but one glance at Jannette’s serious eyes told her she had no choice. She shakily extended her tongue and leaned in to timidly lick the bottom of the shaft. The salty, sweet taste of pre filled her mouth, making her grimace slightly. It was not as bad as she remembered, though, so she continued her tongue’s path up to the tip and repeated. Jannette moaned and shifted in her seat at the sensation of the girl’s soft, wet tongue gliding along her tool. She shivered slightly as the warm appendage passed over her sensitive glans.

“Put it in your mouth now.” Jannette said.

Ella looked at the intimidating, dripping head in front of her and opened her mouth. She carefully engulfed the top of Jannette’s dick in her mouth. Her jaw was unhinged as wide as it could go to take in the bulbous tip and she was now getting a constant stream of pre-cum delivered directly onto her tongue. Jannette gasped as she was bathed in warm saliva, Ella’s little trapped tongue fidgeting as much as it could.

Ella began to bob slightly, running her stretched lips over the purple head and applying some suction. At the behest of her boss, she resumed stroking the remainder of the long appendage with her hand again. The phone suddenly rang on Jannette’s desk and she picked it up. Ella paused and pulled back as Jannette began speaking into the receiver. A snap and pointing finger directed Ella to go back to sucking and she quickly complied.

Jannette’s voice never betrayed the actions taking place beneath her as she carried on the conversation. Ella just carried on suctioning the head in her tiny mouth and flicking her tongue back and forth. Jannette wrote something down and said something else before hanging up the phone and turning back to the girl.

“I need to get some work completed.” She said.

“So, I’m done?” Ella asked, hopefully.

Jannette burst out laughing, her dick bouncing in Ella’s grasp.

“No such luck, sweetie.” She chuckled. “That means climb under my desk so I can use my computer and take notes.”

She rolled her chair away a bit, allowing room for Ella to scoot under the desk. Disappointed, Ella crawled forward and backed into the cramped pocket beneath it. Jannette smirked down at her and wheeled her chair in.

“Don’t stop.” She called down. “And don’t make me say it again, understood?”

Ella blinked, her eyes adjusting to the limited light and regripped the pulsing cock.

“I said, understood?”

“Understood, ma’am.” Ella finally responded.

“Good. Now suck away, girl.”

Ella did just that. She slobbered and stroked away. It was impossible for her to know how long it had been because she had no watch and did not dare to pull her phone out. It felt like she was working on the massive rod for hours, though. Jannette never seemed to tire or break her demeanor. She worked away above the girl, taking calls and clacking away on her keyboard. Ella’s jaw was aching, and her fingers were stiff. Her forearms were burning from the tough workout. At some point, Jannette wheeled back from the desk after a call. Ella followed her, scared, and recaptured the head between her lips. Jannette laughed at her reaction and clapped, standing up.

“Good girl!” she praised. “You’re learning. I need to go to a meeting so let’s wrap this up.”

Ella squealed as Jannette’s hands found either side of her head and her hips became a blur of movement. Drool spilled down the girl’s chin as her mouth was fucked rapidly. Every time the head of Jannette’s cock tapped the back of her mouth, she gagged and recoiled, but her boss’s strong grip kept her in place.

Jannette was breathing heavily and her cock was pulsing and twitching between Ella’s lips. Pleasured moans drifted their way down to find Ella’s ears and she realized that the buxom blonde was close to her grand finale. Ella knew she would not pull out and became a bit frantic. She could handle a bit a pre-cum here and there, but she had never permitted anyone to finish in her mouth. Her hands slapped at Jannette’s toned thighs and she whined in protest, but to no avail.

Jannette grunted and paused at the entrance to her throat, holding her quarry in place as her orgasm burst through her. Ella choked as the first two shots went straight down her throat and into her tummy. When Jannette pulled back slightly, the remaining shots of jizz filled her mouth. Her stretched lips creating a tight seal, the splooge gradually filled up the girl’s mouth. Flexing her cock and sending the last couple drips down her length, Jannette released the girl and collapsed into her chair.

Ella’s mouth was absolutely stuffed with cum. Her cheeks were bulging, and her eyes were wide. Jannette could see the girl was not happy with being a jizz chipmunk. She leaned down and narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t you dare get any cum on my carpet.” She ordered. “You better swallow every drop down.”

Ella clenched her eyes shut and reluctantly gulped down the pint of semen in three swallows. She gasped in air as her mouth cleared and coughed. Jannette just smiled and handed her a box of tissues to take care of the slight drips of cum that had escaped her lips and trailed down her chin. Ella wiped her chin and her watering eyes, breathing heavily.

“You should be grateful.” Jannette snickered. “You missed lunch so that should have filled you up. Clean me off, sweetie”

Ella did feel full now, her belly packed with hot semen, but that was no comfort to her. She pulled another tissue from the box and wiped the remaining saliva and cum from her softening penis. Jannette stood and wiggled her skirt up her wide hips, zipping it in the back. Turning, she crossed her arms and frowned down at Ella.

“I’ll be blunt.” She said. “You’re an amateur at this. You’re going to need to work on your oral skills if you’re going to satisfactorily complete your duties. I’m a kind boss so I’ll help. Go sit on the couch.”

Ella staggered to her feet and flopped down on Jannette’s office couch while Jannette rummaged in one of her drawers, speaking over her shoulder.

“You need to improve your gag reflex.” She noted. “And you need to learn to breathe through your nose more.”

Jannette found the items she was looking for and walked over to Ella. Ella saw she was now holding a six-inch dildo with a rubber suction base and a black length of fabric.

“Open up.” She commanded.

Ella warily opened her mouth and allowed Jannette to insert the dildo. She jerked and thrashed as Jannette attempted to push the rubber toy deeper into her.

“Stop squirming!” Jannette grumbled, still trying to feed it to her. “You better stop fighting, or I’ll be forced to take measures.”

Ella could not hear anything she was saying, panicked and gagging as the dildo poked her uvula repeatedly.

“Fine!” Jannette exclaimed, exasperated. “You brought this on yourself.”

She dropped the toy to the cushion and stormed back to her desk, returning a second later. As Ella coughed, she felt Jannette forcefully roll her onto her stomach and something cold and hard clicked on her wrists. Fear shot through her as she realized that her wrists had just been handcuffed behind her back. She tugged against the steel cuffs, but they didn’t budge. Jannette sat her up on the couch and held up the dildo once again. Ella, now quite nervous, no longer had her hands to resist.

“Pleas..MMM!” Ella was cut off by the dildo being pushed past her lips.

“Too late.” Jannette said, grunting with effort.

She held the girl still with one hand on her collarbone and forced the dildo past Ella’s tight entrance and down her throat. When the rubber base finally butted up against her lips, she wrapped the length of fabric around it and knotted it behind Ella’s head, securing the toy in place. Ella choked and squirmed, her eyes silently pleading with Jannette for reprieve. Her face was growing red with lack of air and Jannette could just make out the beginnings of the short dildo bulging out her neck.

“You better breathe through your nose.” Jannette warned. “It’s not coming out so breathe through your nose.”

Ella shut her eyes and forced herself to calm down a bit. Still gagging uncontrollably, she managed to take in a couple short breaths through her nostrils. Her throat was still spasming and convulsing but she was about to draw shallow bursts of air through her nostrils occasionally. Jannette chewed her lip in thought.

“Hmm. I can’t have you thrashing around and causing a commotion in here.” She said.

She snapped her fingers as she got an idea and picked the girl up to her feet. She half led/half carried the twitching Ella across the office and seated her in her office chair. Taking her designer scarf from the desk, she wrapped it around Ella’s midsection, just below her jiggling breasts and tied it behind the chair, strapping Ella in place.

“There we go.” She said, satisfied. “All right, I’ll be back in a couple hours after my meeting is finished. Toodles!”

Jannette picked up her jacket and left the office, shutting off the light behind her and leaving the poor girl alone in the dark. Ella whimpered and struggled against her bonds as she realized she would be subjected to this torment for so long. No matter how much she kicked and tugged, though, her bonds held up. Resigned to her predicament, she instead focused on getting those sweet, life-giving bursts of air.

She spent the time choking and whining, constantly feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Her eyes were watering and fluttering with discomfort. Before today, she had minimal blowjob experience to say the least. Now, she was going through advanced deepthroat training. She watched the clock with anticipation. Time seemed to tick by agonizingly slowly. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour.

When two hours had ticked by and Jannette still had not shown up, Ella began to panic and strain against her bindings. Her throat was aching, and she had been gagging nonstop for over two hours. Finally, after more than two and a half hours, the door opened and Jannette stepped in, humming, and flicked on the light. She paused as she noticed Ella and then laughed.

“Oh, I forgot you were in here!” she giggled. “Sorry about that. Good thing I didn’t go home by accident or you would’ve been in for an all-nighter.”

She took her time putting her briefcase on the desk and filing some papers before turning her attention to Ella. Whistling, she untied the fabric holding the toy in place and Ella’s tight throat promptly ejected it with a cough. Jannette laughed as it flopped on the carpet a couple feet away and then removed Ella’s bonds, allowing her to slump forward, rubbing her recovering throat and wheezing. Jannette let her rest for a few minutes as she packed her things for the day and then opened a drawer again.

“Quitting time, Miss Sanders.” She said, removing a couple objects. “There’s a few more requisites for the position before you leave.”

She held up the items; a small, teardrop shaped butt plug and a short but thick four-inch long dildo.  
“Put these in.” she ordered.

Ella’s eyes focused on the items and she recoiled.

“I’ve never had anything in my butt before!” she complained.

“I know.” Jannette sighed. “That’s why we need to prep you in case someone wants to use your tight rear in the future. Now put them in.”

She placed them on the desk before Ella along with a bottle of sexual lubricant. Ella swallowed nervously and pulled her tight skirt up, sliding her lace panties down to her knees. Liberally coating the plug with the lube, she bent forward and pressed it to her virgin opening. A motion for her to continue prompted Ella to slowly work it in. It wasn’t a large plug, but it was the first time her ass had been penetrated and felt like a horse cock to the young girl. With a grimace and a groan, she finally popped it into her tight ass and stood, blinking away some tears.

“One down, one to go.” Jannette reminded her.

Ella took the small toy and lubed it up before sliding it into her tiny pussy. She was grateful for its minimal size, although it was somewhat thick for her. With the help of the lubricant and her reluctantly moistening pussy, the toy slid home. She looked to Jannette for further instruction.

“Pull your panties up, sweetie.” Jannette said.

Ella complied, wriggling her tiny underwear over her sizable and muscular butt. Her underwear now kept the toy in her pussy from sliding out and she was able to relax her muscles. She bit her lip and suppressed a moan as the dildo shifted inside her.

“You are to keep those toys in when you go home at the end of each day.” Jannette commanded. “Is that understood?”

Ella reluctantly nodded her acknowledgement. Jannette held up her iPhone and tapped an app open.

“Both of those toys are connected to this app on my phone. They monitor surrounding heat and heartrate. If you take them out, I’ll know. Got it?”

Ella nodded again, not looking forward to having her ass stretched out all night long.

“Good!” Jannette smiled. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ella walked awkwardly to the door, still getting used to the objects inside her.

“Oh, and Ella.”

The squirming girl turned to look at her boss.

“Don’t be late again.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ella awakened with a start and a yelp. The toys in her pussy and ass were vibrating fiercely, immediately yanking her from her slumber. She moaned as the vibrations continued to tease her for about five minutes before finally stopping and leaving Ella wide awake and breathing hard. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was five minutes after seven. ‘Jannette must have them set on a timer to make sure I get up on time for work.’ She realized.

Usually, her alarm went off at quarter after seven. She never took long to get ready and it was only a five to ten-minute drive to work, depending on traffic. She removed the toys with a slight bite to her lip in order to shower, as was permitted by her contract, and tossed her soaked panties into her hamper. Half an hour later, she was showered, dressed, and rattling her way to work in her beat-up pile of a vehicle.

“Right on time, Ella.” Gary winked at her as he handed back her pass and opened the gate.

Ella thanked him and parked, heading into the building, heels clicking with each step.

“Whoa, you’re on time!” Ben joked. “Did you get a new car or something.”

“Ha ha.” She said, drily, her cheeks burning at the thought of being so close to him with the dildo and butt plug spreading her holes beneath her skirt and panties. She swallowed back her embarrassment and hurried into the elevator.

She entered the office and went to her cubicle. A note on her desk told her to report to Jannette’s office first thing. She knocked on the door lightly and heard her boss call for her to enter. She looked up as Ella came in her office.

“Ah, Miss Sanders.” She said. “On time, this morning, I see. Take a seat.”

“Can I…” Ella started to ask, stopping as her cheeks went red.

“Hmm? Oh, yes you can remove the toys.”

Ella slipped her hand down her skirt and slowly pulled the butt plug and dildo out and deposited them in the drawer that Jannette held open for her.

“Come and get them at the end of the day.” Jannette reminded her. “Now, here is your schedule for the month. I have assigned you a different employee for each day. You will report to me in the morning and then go attend to their needs for the remainder of the day. Whatever they need. Understood?”

Ella had hoped that her new position had been a temporary punishment to teach her a lesson for the day. Unfortunately, it was clearly not the case. Dejected, she nodded.

“Good. You’re with Anastasia today. Before you go, get down here and milk a load from me. And be quick about it.”

Ella hurried to the other side of the desk and dropped to her knees to find Jannette’s lower half was already bare and she was stiff as a board. With a sigh, she wrapped her hands and lips around the awaiting cock and began to work on it. Unlike yesterday, Jannette was all business this morning. She continually barked orders at Ella.

“Faster. Stroke faster. Put your back into it, Ella. I have things to do today.”

Ella’s tiny hands jerked furiously, and her mouth slobbered and bobbed as fast as she could. Jannette thrust up to meet her, fucking her hands and mouth lightly. Jannette was focused on simply blowing a quick load to take her edge off for the day so it was only about fifteen minutes before Ella was surprised by a jet of cum spraying into her mouth

She flinched at the salty tasting ooze but remembered the instructions from yesterday and swallowed dutifully. Jannette moaned loudly as she continuously pumped her cream into the young girl’s mouth, hips jerking and shaking. Wincing, Ella swallowed the final few drips. She was glad she had skipped breakfast, her belly now full of warm cum. Jannette sighed and handed the tissues to Ella and she cleaned both of them of any traces of semen or saliva.

“Good.” Jannette breathed. “Better than yesterday. Go now. Anastasia’s waiting for you.”

Ella, now queasy and cum drunk, stood shakily and left the office. Anastasia’s office was several doors down and she rapped her knuckles against it lightly.

“Come in.” came the voice from the other side.

Anastasia greeted her with a wide smile as she entered.

“Ella, so good to see you.” She beamed.

Ella just smiled nervously and stood across from her. Anastasia was a dark beauty. Her coffee-brown skin was flawless and went perfectly with her immaculate, black hair and warm, brown eyes. She was slenderer than Jannette, but just as tall and beautiful.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Did Jannette have you take care of her first?”

Ella’s cheeks flushed and she nodded.

“I should have known, that greedy bitch.” Anastasia chuckled. “Well, let’s not waste any more time. Take off those clothes, honey.”

Ella hesitated, taken aback slightly. Jannette had never required her to strip.

“You want me to get naked?” she asked.

Anastasia just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Well, of course, silly.” She said, as if it were obvious. “How else can I admire your cute little body and have fun with it? Certainly not with all that fabric in the way.”

Ella paused again before slipping off her blazer and unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her bra covered tits. She wasn’t nearly as well endowed as Jannette or some of the other women in the office, but she had always been happy with her large, firm D cups.

“Oooo, those are magnificent!” Anastasia clapped excitedly. “Turn around and take that skirt off, hon.”

Ella rotated and pushed her skirt down over her rear and to the ground, stepping out of it.

“I love it!” Anastasia praised. “What a perfect, plump ass on such a skinny girl. Now bare it all for me.”

Undoing the clasp on the back of her bra, she slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Her lace panties soon followed it and she turned to face Anastasia, fully nude. Anastasia licked her lips and a hungry gleam shone in her eye, sending a chill down Ella’s spine. She looked like a lioness staring down her prey out in the savanna.

“Lay down on that couch over there, would you?” Anastasia instructed.

Ella strode over to the couch and lay down on her back, Anastasia following close behind. Producing a tube of what looked like…massage oil…Anastasia flipped open the cap and poured a generous portion all over Ella’s chest. Biting her lip, Anastasia’s smooth hands captured Ella’s breasts and began to rub the oil all over her, massaging and caressing her pillowy mounds.

Ella suppressed a moan at the feeling of her boobs being so gently and persistently rubbed and squeezed. Her body was betraying her, but she was determined to take no pleasure from any of this. It was just part of her job now. She would have to accept it. She felt the cushion sink beside her as Anastasia straddled her chest and laid her cock between her breasts.

Getting her first look at the dark length, she saw that it was just as thick as Jannette’s own monstrous length, but a good inch longer. Anastasia pressed her boobs against her shaft, creating a cocoon around it. Ella’s large tits barely managed to conceal the thick beast.

Chewing on her lip, Anastasia began to slide her cock back and forth in the slick, oiled valley created by Ella’s boobs. She went slowly, enjoying the feeling of the girl’s creamy skin caressing and stimulating her. Ella felt her pussy moistening from the continued fondling of her sensitive chest. Every time Anastasia’s nimble fingers slid over her nipples, it sent a tingling charge through her.

Determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing her enjoy it, Ella set her jaw and stared at the ceiling. She ignored the gentle squeezes. She ignored the sliding tube between her mounds. She ignored the bulbous head occasionally passing into her view above her face. She ignored it all and lay there, allowing her body to be used as her boss saw fit. Anastasia noticed the stubborn look on her toy’s face.

“What’s the matter, honey?” she asked. “Not enjoying yourself?”

“I don’t need to enjoy myself.” She answered. “I just need to perform the tasks you require.”

Anastasia frowned.

“That won’t do, hon. All my girls enjoy themselves. You will too, whether you want to or not.”

Ella shivered slightly at the sinisterly sweet look that had come over the woman’s face. She felt movement and Anastasia stood up, letting her breasts fall to the side, gravity taking slight effect on them.

“Stand up.” She said, opening a nearby cabinet to remove some items.

Ella’s breath caught as she felt a pair of leather cuffs tighten on her wrists and clip behind her back. Her hands secure, Anastasia slinked around to her front, a big smile on her face.

“Open wide, hon.” She instructed.

Ella did so and Anastasia pushed a red ball gag between her teeth, buckling it behind her head.

“I have just the thing to get you in the mood.” She explained. “But I can’t have you screaming your pretty little head off and disrupting other employees, now can I?”

Ella was now very nervous, still unsure of what the woman had planned for her. She stumbled forward as Anastasia led her towards a closet in the back of the office. She flipped on the light and guided the girl to her knees. Ella sat down on some sort of saddle-like object that was on the carpeted floor of the tiny room. Her heart raced as Anastasia proceeded to tighten straps all over her lower body. Her calves, ankles, thighs and waist were systematically tied down. When the woman was finished, Ella couldn’t move her legs a millimeter. She looked up at the tall beauty admiring her handiwork as she held up a remote.

“Do you know what this is?” she asked the bound girl.

Ella shook her head, apprehensively,

“Well, I’ll give you a hint. It controls that device your cute little butt is seated on. It’s called a sybian. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

Panic coursed through Ella as she recognized the name of the device. She hadn’t put it together when she first saw it, but now, videos from porn sites where women were subjected to the torment of these machines crossed her mind. She pleaded up at Anastasia with her eyes and whimpered into her gag, struggling futilely against her tight restraints. Anastasia just smiled and winked at her.

“I think we’ll go straight to max setting.” She giggled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be ready for you when you’re done.”

Ella watched as the light shut off and the door closed, leaving her in pitch black. A second later, the sybian roared to life beneath her, instantly sending her into a thrashing frenzy. It was so much more powerful than any vibrator she had ever used before. Her little wakeup call this morning was a mere snack compared to this five course meal of tormenting pleasure. Within minutes, the seat beneath her was drenched in her fluids and she was screaming and shrieking into her gag.

Orgasm after orgasm tore through Ella’s young body. The time in between her peaks kept shortening and shortening until it felt like she was constantly cumming on the powerful torture device. Hours passed and her loud screams dulled to wails. Her overwhelming emotion was one of extreme pleasure, pushed to the ultimate max and to a painful level.

Her mind left her long ago. Now, she was just a drooling, screeching mess. Her thighs were soaked and squirming uncontrollably, and her eyes were fluttering. Her thoughts melted into a haze and she could do nothing but struggle until her muscles were completely spent, and she was forced to just sit there and endure the torment.

It felt like days had passed before she vaguely felt light strike her face and realized the door had opened. Anastasia was leaning on the doorframe, remote in hand and watching her prey fondly. Ella had been reduced to a sweating, exhausted, broken ragdoll. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over, and she was now simply moaning nonstop. Anastasia felt her cock perk up to full mast and finally powered down the monstrous machine.

“I think three hours was enough for today.” She said, happily. “What do you think, hon?”

Even if Ella hadn’t been gagged, she was in no condition to give any sort of coherent statement in response. Anastasia just went about unbuckling her toy from the sybian, removing all the constricting straps and dragging the limp girl to her feet and out to the office. She carried her over to the couch and sat her down. Crouching above her, Anastasia spread Ella’s legs and pinned them to the back of the couch, ankles on either side of her head.

“Ready or not, here I come.” Anastasia bubbled, pushing her full length into the girl.

Ella shrieked into the ball and squirmed weakly as she was split wide open by the enormous dick. Her tight walls strained and stretched to accommodate the massive invader and she could feel Anastasia’s tip knocking on the door to her womb deep inside of her.

Anastasia moaned in delight as Ella’s pussy gripped her tightly. She could feel the girl’s muscles spasm and clamp down on her as she immediately came from the deep penetration. She watched with satisfaction as Ella’s eyes rolled back into her skull and she groaned long and loud throughout her orgasm.

Her groans rose to screams once again as Anastasia began to fuck her like she had never been fucked before. The thick, dark cock pounded into her repeatedly, forcing her to accept the entire length and girth. Ella was losing it completely. Her inexperienced body was totally overwhelmed by the experiences of today. Her pussy was extremely sensitive from the hours of torturous orgasms she had gone through on the sybian and it raised the sensations of every stroke received to new mind-breaking heights.

Anastasia was panting and thrusting away, wildly. She leaned down and captured the limp girl’s lips in a passionate, wet kiss. The sounds of sex were bouncing around the office, every slap of flesh, moan, groan, and squelch. Anastasia was in heaven and was speeding up as she approached her own peak. With Ella’s ultra-tight hole constantly contracting and convulsing around her, she had no chance of lasting more than twenty minutes.

With a cry of ecstasy, she bottomed out in the young girl and released. Wave after wave of burning hot cum spewed into Ella. The feeling of the fluid splashing inside her sent her into another, more intense orgasm. Anastasia was gasping and grinding into her, sending more and more creamy white cum to hammer against Ella’s cervix. Exhausted, Anastasia collapsed on top of her pet, wrapping her in a tight embrace to hold her still as she finished unloading into the young woman.

The couch was covered in sweat and cum. Even more flooded to join it as Anastasia pulled her softening cock from Ella’s grasping hole, allowing warm jizz to seep out of her pussy and onto the cushion below. Anastasia wiped her brow with a towel before doing the same to the mostly despondent Ella. She gently laid the girl down on the couch and covered the girl’s quaking body in a small blanket. The last thing Ella saw before she passed out was Anastasia’s blissful, smiling expression staring down at her.

When she awoke to some light shaking later, she was totally worn out, but she now had regained most of her ability to think and process things. Anastasia, now dressed, was shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

“Wake up, honey.” She said, softly. “Day’s over. Time to go home.”

Ella groaned and sat up. Her head was still swimming, and her muscles felt like jelly. Anastasia helped her wiggle into her clothes, and she staggered to her feet, leaning on the tall, gorgeous woman for support. Most of the other women were gone by now as they walked to Jannette’s office. The blonde looked up as they entered and took in Ella’s disheveled and exhausted appearance.

“Have fun?” she asked with a smirk.

Ella still was still too weak to talk but fun was not the word she would have used to describe that experience. She felt as though she had just run seven marathons back to back and her thoughts were scrambled. She really hoped her appointment tomorrow wasn’t this extreme or her mind would be broken by the end of the first week.

Anastasia helped her to insert her toys and then walked her to her car, hurrying her past the front desk before anyone took in her post-sex appearance. Closing her car door behind the girl, Anastasia smiled and blew a kiss to her and walked off. Ella drove home in a daze before collapsing on her bed and passing out again.


End file.
